As an input apparatus capable of electrostatically detecting an input operation, there is known an input apparatus with which key inputs can be performed by typing a keyboard displayed on a display. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an input device that displays a GUI component such as a software keyboard on a typing panel having a function of a display device, where displayed keys are typed to thereby inputting the keys.